Gypsy Heart
by xXwar-of-changeXx
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten are gypsies that travel all over the world. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Juugo, Suiguestu, and Karin belong to the best gypsy disposal team in Konoha. When Sasuke travels too close to the caravan, he's shown that the people he essentially thought were evil aren't, and that's all thank to the caravan's leader, Sakura. AU, SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyo. So... I'm starting my fourth fanfic... and it's a SasuSaku. I've shipped them since... the beginning. Anyway! The song Gypsy Heart by Michelle Tumes inspired the title. There were actually a couple plot that I had going to a sasusaku fanfic... but this one intrigued me the most at the moment. So, with no further adue, Gypsy Heart. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I don't, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Gypsy Heart

Chapter One:

Prologue

The forest right outside of Konoha was dense and dangerous. Our caravan had been through only once, and it was almost 15 years ago. Our people had been killed on sight and those of us who survived fled with whatever they could carry. And that happened to be eight children. Myself, and my closest friends, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and Neji. Naruto's parents had been killed protecting us as we made our escape with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hinata's father. I was six when my parents died. So were most of the others, except Neji and Tenten who were two years older than the rest of us. We fled from the forest to a friendly town where we were taken care of by the townspeople until Tsunade and Jiraiya found another caravan to join.

Since then we've been traveling all over the world, seeing things everyday people only could dream about. The Rainbow Fountains on the North Coast, the Gathering of the Traveling Birds in the Tropical Forests to the West, and my personal favorite, The Midnight Bloom Of The Red Cherry Blossoms. I loved traveling, seeing the world and never being tied down to a specific place. I had what I needed and that was all it took for me to be happy.

We all trained with various caravan leaders, learning everything we could about healing, protecting, and surviving. For five years we got specific training under leaders from all over. We became stronger and wiser. Jiraiya and Naruto had always been close, so it was obvious that Naruto would be under his guidance. Hinata and Ino got simple training in medicine and healing from Tsunade.

Tsuande had become a mother figure to me; she taught me about medicinal herbs, taught me how to handle a sword and how to lead a caravan. Tsunade and Jiraiya had bid their farewells to us when I was 16. The last letter I got from my subordinate mother told me that the two were staying along the coast to the south, enjoying the sun and warmth. I keep her letters locked away in a small chest that was hidden in my chest of clothes. They are my only connection to her, and I would not lose them.

Hinata's father had left the group only a few days after the attack on our caravan. His wife had been one of the first to be slain. She was also expecting a child. He left heartbroken and didn't seem to realize he was leaving behind a daughter. Neji is Hinata's cousin, and the bond they share at the loss of their family is something I will never be able to comprehend. My friends are my family, and to lose them is an unbearable thought. We've slowly forgotten the details of the attack, but the sadness of losing our families will be there forever. I can only hope that there is never a repeat of events. For now, we can only roam and remain peaceful with other people we come across.

When Tsunade left she put me in charge of the caravan, much to Naruto's displeasure. When she explained why it was me and not Naruto who inherited the position she said that I was wiser and less impulsive than him. I also knew that she and Jiraiya had gotten into a heated argument over which one of us would take over. When they both came out of their tent, Jiraiya had a large red handprint on his left cheek. As soon as they announced who was taking over, they packed up and left. I suppose, deep down, it was painful for them to see the faces of their friends knowing that they were no longer living. I watched them leave, furrowing my brow as their cart with their belongings disappeared into the darkness.

For five years we've been traversing on our own, not lingering in any place too long. I'd been told by Tsunade not to overstay our welcome; the villagers would be suspicious and then a repeat of what happened years before would undoubtedly occur. During our travels we would make jewelry and sell it for money so that we might survive. Over the past generations petty thievery had been abolished and we had returned to crafts and honest work to make money. Hinata would bake exotic goods, Ino would create bouquets from all over the country, Naruto would fire dance, Kiba would have a dog show, Tenten and Neji would gather weapons from all over and sell them. Since I was placed in charge, I watched and monitored the crowds that would come to greet us. When things were going well, I'd bring out my herbs and remedies, healing the sick and dying to the best of my abilities. In exchange I often got food or money. Our reputation as an honest caravan was growing.

**Sasuke**

When I was six years old, a call came to my residence in the middle of the night. My father was the Captain of the Guard in Konoha, and with that came responsibilities that required him to come whenever summoned. I stood at the entrance to the entryway, listening as my father was told about a caravan of gypsies that had stopped just outside of the city. I watched as my father nodded and turned back into the house, not noticing my presence. He called for Itachi and they both prepared to leave.

I ran to my brother's room, wanting to watch as he took care of the gypsies with father. "Brother! Can I go too?" I saw him stiffen slightly, and then turn to me with a smile on his face. He waved me over to his side, and being the compliant kid I was, I ran to him. Before I could even stop he flicked me on the forehead. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." He picked up his sword and walked out of the room. I followed him to the entryway, standing next to my mother as we watched the other half of our family leave.

"Mom... Why are gypsies bad?" I gripped onto her skirt, watching as Itachi and my father slid the door closed. I looked up at her, slightly taken aback at the smile on her face.

"Not all gypsies are bad, Sasuke. The bad ones merely steal so that they may survive. But the good ones, they are a whole different people. They are kind, wise, and very talented. I've heard stories of good gypsies that heal the illnesses of others, and accept little to no payment. So you see, gypsies are just people who have a different life style. There's good ones, and bad ones. Just like everywhere else. Now, how about I make you some tomato soup; it's chilly out tonight." I nodded furiously at my mother and took off towards the kitchen.

Gypsies. How naïve I was to believe that there were good ones out there. In the fifteen years since the day my father and brother went out and never came back, I've never believed there was a 'good gypsy'. They rely on deceit and trickery and will kill anyone who doesn't give them what they want. I've replaced my father as Captain and I have made it my personal goal to seek and destroy any gypsy. That is what I promised my father, brother, and mother when standing before their gravestones. And an Uchiha never goes back on their word. I was the last of the Uchiha, and I'd be damned if I died with a broken promise. My mother had been brought down five years ago by a gypsy who had miraculously slipped into our walls. She was walking home from the store when she was brutally murdered. I found out from Madara himself. It was then that I resolved to destroy them.

The city of Konoha was gypsy free, and not even its citizens would dare utter the word. Our leader, Madara, had given specific orders twenty years ago to eradicate any gypsy upon sight. Homes were searched, caravans destroyed, and gypsies put on trial. The evidence against them was overwhelming; no pardons were given. Children weren't even granted clemency. Our borders were watched closely, and any sign of a caravan would spell disaster for them.

My team consists of four other guards. Shikamaru, the Nara clan genius, Juugo, an ex-convict with a serious grudge against a sick gypsy, Suigestu, and Karin. I worked well with them, though they didn't have a right to know. I kept to myself, letting my anger drive me to success. My team had been given many honors for our service to Madara. Each of us held something against gypsies, and I liked to think that I held the most animosity. I didn't care about the others stories or why they hated gypsies. As long as we were doing our job, I cared not.

I still lived at the Uchiha Manor. Taking care of it, as my parents would have. It is the only thing I can do to honor their memory besides ridding the world of that which has taken everything from me. The stables were empty except for the one horse that belonged to me. Steele was a black Friesian with piercing blue eyes. He was loyal and strong, and my only companion. He didn't get along well with others, human or animal. Even Itachi had a hard time with him.

* * *

**So... there it is... I'm incredibly hesitant to continue to be honest, because I want to get the characters across right, it's an AU, obviously, but I feel like I won't do the characters justice... :P I guess we'll see where I am when I finish the first chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wrote the first chapter as a tester, to see where this story would be heading. Again, not too sure that I can do the characters justice, but we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Forest, Emerald Green My Refuge In It's Canopy

We hadn't seen a town for a while now, and I could hear Naruto and Ino complaining in the wagons behind me. I rolled my eyes and stared at the map in my hands, ignoring their boisterous whining. According to this map, there was a village about a days ride to the West. It had no name, and didn't look too big. Shrugging I looked towards the sky, the sun was just above the mountains to my left. Darkness brought trouble, and I would not be caught dead traveling tired and exhausted. The others relied on me, and though that's a daunting thought, I am glad that they trust me.

"Alright you two! Knock it off! We're stopping! Jeez..." I stopped my wagon and dismounted, rubbing my butt as I stretched. Loud sighs could be heard all the way down to Neji's wagon. I had strategized with him about the placement of our wagons, trying to find the safest formation. Since he and Tenten shared a wagon, it made sense for them to in the back; they had extensive weapons knowledge and impressive fighting skills. They almost beat me in a one-on-one fight not too long ago.

The wagons formed a protective circle around the fire Naruto had started. Hinata had her pots and pans out, ready to heat up our dinner. I laid out my sleeping bag next to the fire and proceeded to warm my hands. I looked around, seeing everyone get comfortable and laugh at each other's conversations. Hinata blushed furiously as Naruto reached over her to grab a bowl of ramen. I smiled to myself and pulled my blue scarf around my head to keep warm. He was so dense it hurt. Ino and I had been subtly giving hints to Naruto, who still didn't get it. The good thing was that he loved her cooking. But then, we all did, she had a true gift.

Ino was chatting with Kiba about how she wanted to find a guy who was smart, but not too smart. And he had to be drop-dead gorgeous, like her. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, cringed away from her almost crazy boy antics. She was determined to find the right guy the next city we stopped in. Neji and Tenten kept to themselves really. I was 99% sure there was something going on between them, but it wasn't my business to know; I'd let them have their privacy. Ino, on the other hand, wasn't as nice as I was, and had figured out that they shared most of their belongings. They weren't secretive, but they didn't flaunt.

The fire crackled, bringing my back to the present. There was on block of wood left, and we'd need much more if we were to make it through the night without freezing. "Hey, boys. Go get some wood. We don't have enough and unless you wanna freeze tonight, you'll go get some." Each of them regarded me incredulously.

"Ehh... Sakura, why do we have to go! It's dark!" Naruto whined and rolled his head dramatically. Ino snorted and stood, brushing her pants off. "Well, Naruto, not all of us are lucky enough to have a ridiculous amount of body heat.I'm sure you and Hinata will be fine tonight, but the rest of us don't have that pleasure!" Everyone took in Hinata's reddened face, noting how Naruto let it slip past him yet again. "W-we don't sh-share a b-bed." Everyone had to strain to hear her, but we all believed her. If Naruto even had a clue, Neji would be at his throat in a second.

"Just go Naru-Turd! I don't wanna freeze, and unless you want pissed of companions you'll get your ass moving! Come on you guys! Move!" They all begrudgingly got up and sauntered towards the forest, taking two torches with them.

When I turned back to the fire Ino and Tenten were harassing the youngest Hyuuga. I sighed and went to her defence.

"Come on Hinata! Make your move! He's too dense to make the move himself! It'll be easy! You just say this 'Heya Naruto. Wanna sleep next to me?' See! Easy peasy." Tenten and Ino winked at each other and started laughing. Ino seemed to be the instigator, as always.

"Ino, can you go check the horses, I thought I saw one stomping at the ground." Pitiful excuse, but it worked. She huffed away, grumbling about having to do all the dirty work. I glanced at Hinata, noting her grateful gaze. I smiled and then turned to Tenten. If they wanted to play this game with Hinata, we'd play right back.

"Hey, Tenten. What's up with you and Neji... I mean, obviously there's something there." With my role finished I looked over to Ino, who had poked her head around the horse, sensing gossip. She stormed over to us and began her interrogations. I smiled broadly at her distressed face. Hinata was defenseless against the two of them, but when they were turned against each other, she was safely out of their thoughts.

I looked to the quickly dimming fire, noting how long the boys had been gone. "Hinata, I'll be right back, okay. Make sure they don't destroy the camp." I took off in the direction the boys went, grabbing a sword on my way out of the circle. I walked nimbly through the underbrush, keeping an eye out for the light of torches.

When I heard shouts I hurried towards them, but remained quiet and out of sight. Peeking around the corner I saw Neji and Naruto waving torches furiously in front of a startled horse. Akamaru was barking loudly, keeping a distance from the kicking hooves. I emerged and started towards the group of boys. It was then that I noticed and limp body on the ground. Bringing in a sharp breath I ran forward and stopped Naruto and Neji, ordering everyone back to the camp. They looked less than compliant, so I had to resort to bribery.

"They girls are back at the camp, morons! If there's more where he came from, don't you think they'd be heading over there?" I watched as realization entered their features, and then they all sprinted towards the camp.

When they were out of sight I turned to face the heavy breathing horse. He was a Friesian, and a beautiful one at that. I could barely make him out in the dark; the canopy of the trees blocked the moon. Once my eyes adjusted, I held up my hands in front of him, showing him my submission.

"Shh. Don't worry... I just want to help him. I need to make sure he isn't injured, okay? Will you let me check?" I watched the horse cautiously, noting his slight step back. I walked slowly around him and towards the limp body.

He was face down, and his hair matched his horse. I could hear the heavy footsteps of the horse behind me, but chose to ignore it. I struggled to roll him over, and when I did, my breath caught. He was gorgeous... His hair fell from his face revealing more of his pale complexion and sharp features. Her eyes wandered down, taking in his attire.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt and matching pants. He had a dark blue vest with a crest above the heart. It was a red and white fan. Furrowing her brow she shook her head, remembering that he might be injured. She took a deep breath before letting her hands glow green, just like how Tsunade showed her. She went over his chest and head, not feeling anything that was out of place. The green faded and she huffed.

_Huh... guess he's just unconscious. Better take him back to camp..._

**_You'd like that... wouldn't you?_**

_Shut up..._

My inner voice was the exact opposite of me. She was outgoing and not afraid to speak her mind. Me on the other hand, would speak, but not in the boisterous way she would. I stood up and scratched the back of my head, thinking of a way to get him back to camp... I looked at his horse, seeing what looked like curiosity.

"Can you help me take him to my camp? He won't be harmed, but I can't tell if he's been hurt more... Not until he wakes up. Will you help me, please?" I watched as the horse was still, before it lowered itself to the ground. I nodded and bent to pull him on top of the horse. He mumbled and he adjusted in his sleep.

_At least he won't be uncomfortable..._

The horse stood carefully, so he would not knock off his master. I held onto the stranger while the horse stood, also making sure he didn't fall and sustain serious injuries. I grabbed the reigns and slowly walked back to the camp, checking over my shoulder to make sure the unconscious blob of black didn't fall. I could hear the yells of my companions before I could see the camp. I growled at their loudness.

When I came around the corner everyone jumped and ran over to wards me. The horse grunted and stomped in return, making my friends step back and take in my accompaniment. Naruto recovered first, a scowl on his face.

"Sakura! Why'd you bring him here! Do you know who he is?!" I watched as Naruto practically danced around the fire in his irritation. I looked the others, trying to see if they made sense of what he was saying. None of them did.

"Ugh... Naruto. When I found you guys, you were acting like a group of craved monkeys! Who waves torches in front of a freaking horse?! He was on the ground, unconscious... What'd you expect me to do? Leave him? No way! That's not right!" I sighed and turned to the horse, holding my hand in front of its face. To my surprise, his nose touched my hand. I scratched a little before turning back to my comrades.

"Did you see the crest on his shirt? He's an Uchiha! His family was there all those years ago when... _it _happened." Everyone looked to the ground at that. We didn't like to talk about it.

"An Uchiha? Naruto, he doesn't look any older than you or I. He couldn't have been there, and he probably doesn't even know what happened. So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna take care of him, and when he's all better, he can leave. Got it?" I stared at Naruto, waiting for him to say something stupid. I narrowed my eyes, waiting.

"Fine..." He walked away in a huff. I shook my head and looked at Hinata. She nodded right away and went after him. The others moved after an awkward moment. Tenten, Neji, and Kiba went to bring the firewood back here. I led the horse to a nearby tree and pulled the reigns towards the ground. The Friesian lowered itself to the ground, allowing me to get the Uchiha off of his back. I had a bedroll under him as he was removed from the horse.

I could sense Ino's curious stare, trying to see what our new 'captive' looked like. I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Ino, can you bring me a bowl of cool water and a small towel please?" She jumped at the opportunity to help me, but deep down I knew it wasn't to help me, but to see the newcomers face. She was by my side in an instant, nearly dropping the bowl as she took in his appearance.

"Ohmygod. Sakura... He's... I mean, damn! He's hot!"

_Yes Ino... This I know._

**_She better not touch him! We saw him first!_**

I ignored Ino and my inner as I placed a damp towel on his forehead, hoping it would help him. His forehead was burning, but that could just have been from whatever knocked him unconscious. Ino walked over to her wagon and started sifting through some clothes. "Ino... What are you doing?" She scoffed and ran her fingers through her long blond hair.

"Sakura, Sakura. You poor, un-socialized thing you. I am making sure I look like the hottest thing he's ever set his eyes on when he wakes up. He _has _to be the guy I was destined to meet. You remember what that old fortune teller lady said the last time we saw her, right? 'You'll find your soul mate in the most unexpected way... but be careful, for it could mean ruin for you and yours.' See! This is a most unexpected way to meet a guy! It's perfect, and he's almost as beautiful as me. Ha!" She busied herself with her clothes, humming and giggling to herself. I shook my head and rested against the tree beside my new patient. The flames of the fire were hypnotic and captured me in seconds.

I didn't even realize that everyone had returned until a groan from beside me came. The Uchiha had his brow furrowed and seemed to be struggling to open his eyes. I heard Naruto growl and pick up a decent sized stick. I glared at him and returned my attention to thesemi-conscious man next to me.

**Sasuke**

I took Steele out for a ride. I had been neglecting his desire the past few days, and decided there was no problem with going out for a late night ride. We exited the gates just as the sun went down. We took off to the left, going deep into the forest. The only sound was Steele's heavy breathing and the wind whooshing past my ears. Our normal trail was a few miles long, and each time we tried to break our record. I could hear shouts coming from up ahead, and torches flickering in the darkness. I slowed Steele to a canter as we approached the light of the torches. A loud voice rang above them all, making me mentally cringe.

_What an annoying voice._

We entered a clearing where a spikey blond haired boy was throwing his arms around him, exasperating about something. A large dog and a spikey hair brunette watched him with crossed arms. And a longhaired brunette boy with pale eyes just glowered at him. I entered the clearing, and watched as they took in my presence.

"Gah! Oh Shit! Wait... Is that... The Uchiha crest?" The blond haired boy narrowed his eyes at my shirt. I was surprised he didn't recognize me on sight. I had the features of the Uchiha. With a loud shout the boy flung a chunk of wood at my head, hitting me square on my forehead. I winced as it hit, making my fall back, and off of Steele. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

The next thing I remember was warmth. And... cold. My body was warm, but my forehead was freezing. An odd noise came out of my throat as I strained to open my eyes. I heard the crackle of a fire and immediately realized something wasn't right. I sprang up, nearly hitting my forehead again. Only this time, on another forehead. I twisted on my toes, a defensive stance taking over. I used my Sharingan to watch every movement made by the people surrounding me. I recognized the men, noting how the boisterous blond boy had a large stick in his hand looking at me menacingly. Then I noticed a girl who resembled the longhaired brunette boy, clinging to his arm.

_Hn. Timid._

I saw a girl with two buns on her head, standing next to the pale-eyed boy. And then I saw a girl with long blond hair saunter over to me. It was obvious she was playing at something; no one swayed their hips like that unless they wanted something. She batted her eyes at me. When I gave no response she huffed and straightened, crossing her arms.

My gaze landed on the last and closest person to me. She had long pink hair pulled into a ponytail. It was wavy and thick. I almost let my expression slip at the sight of her hair. When I looked at her face she had the deepest emerald eyes and they were full of concern. I narrowed my eyes at everyone there, and concluded they were no threat. Releasing the Sharingan I straightened and leaned against the tree.

I heard a snicker behind me, revealing Steele, lying on the ground, watching me. I turned back to my captors. Taking in the area I noticed six wagons and sleeping bags all over the ground.

"Are you alright?" I quiet but firm voice broke my concentration. I looked down at the pink haired girl. She seemed to not know me. None of them did... Except for the blond boy. I turned my attention to him.

"How did you know my crest, but not my face?" I watched him coldly, noting the way his face fell slightly. His grip on the stick didn't seem to falter. He looked at me, then to his comrades, then to me again. My patience was wearing thin. I had no time for dumbasses.

"Answer or die." I reached for Kusanagi, feeling the power that came with my grip on the hilt. Everyone tensed. I watched as they each took a spot in front of the less defenseless.

"Stop, now. Naruto. Go. I need to check him, and you're not helping. Actually all of you should get some rest. We've got an early day tomorrow." The pink haired girl stood, her back to me, as she commanded her comrades to stand down.

_She put her back to me, foolish girl._

I did not move to attack her; I wanted to see what she'd do next. No one was moving, and I felt a smirk crawl onto my face. I heard her sigh before feeling a strong aura. I looked down at the girl, only seeing the back of her head, although I assumed she terrified them with her aura. They all turned and walked to their wagons, entering each and then closing the door. She sighed and turned to me, a quizzical look on her face. I looked down at her, waiting to see what she did next.

"Put that thing away... I can't hurt you obviously." She walked to what I assumed was her wagon and brought out a bag. I tensed watching her movements. She sat down in front of me and waited. "Open the bag, then I'll put it away." I held the sword to the bag, motioning for her to open it. She rolled her eyes and unzipped it, revealing an abundance of remedies I recognized from training. I grunted and slipped Kusanagi into its sheath. I sat across from her, eyeing her warily.

**Sakura**

He sat across from me, watching as I took out different herbs. I couldn't give anything to him unless I knew if he was hurt or if he had a headache. I waved my hand over the leaves in a showy way, allowing him to examine each leaf and potion. He was obviously trained in survival; he carried a Katana with him...

"I'm going to ask you a series of question, answer yes or no." I watched as he raised an eyebrow at my command. I was in healer mode now; you'd better not cross me.

"Do you ache anywhere?"

"Hn."

_What? Yes... No... Yes? No?_

"Uh.. Do you have a headache?"

"Hn."

_Ugh! Seriously?_

I glared at him, noting a small hint of humor in his eyes. He was enjoying this. Only two questions in and I was frustrated. I clenched my jaw. I shook my head and then started packing up my supplies. If he didn't want to accept my help, then fine. I wouldn't play around. I was almost finished when a set of cool fingers grasped my wrist. I gasped and looked up to see the Uchiha looking at me. I took in a ragged breath, waiting for his next move. My breathing picked up when he lifted his other hand.

In a flash he snatched the mint leaves out of my hands. I gawked at him, as he turned away, inhaling the scent of the leaves. I shook my head as he walked towards his horse. I zipped my bag shut and went to my wagon. As I was about to close the compartment doors I felt a cold metal at my throat. I didn't breath as the blade lightly touched my skin.

"You shouldn't turn your back to someone unfamiliar. Ever. They could take your life right away." He sounded cold and distant, but menacing at the same time. I couldn't tell if he wanted to kill me or frighten me.

_I'm not going to play his game. He wants fear... I won't show him any._

"Is that so? Then why haven't you..." I thanked God that my voice hadn't wavered while I spoke. Feeling the need to turn I did. His onyx eyes pierced my soul, anger and frustration reading into them.

"Do not question those who have the advantage." He growled. Well, someone was easy to make angry. I narrowed my eyes at him, watching his every movement, thankful that he could not hear my heartbeat. He smirked and removed his sword. Returning to the tree, he sat against it, inhaling the mint in his hands. I felt overly curious, so I took a place across from him. He was like no other person I'd met.

"I've got a game... If you're willing to play." He simple raised an eyebrow at me, intrigued. I took a deep breath, and spoke. "It's where we find out each others name. The first person to find out what the name is wins." He smirked into the leaves. I waited for a moment, and when he said nothing I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"What are the stakes?"

"What?"

He sighed and looked at me, "What happens if I win? What happens if you win?" I blinked in surprise... I'd never really played it where someone won...

"Uh... I don't know... what do you think should happen?" He looked at me incredulously and smirked again. I couldn't see his mouth, but his eyes gave away his smirks.

"If I win, you sleep out here and I sleep in your wagon."

"And If I win?" He shrugged, leaving the choice up to me.

"Hmm. I've got it. You go with us to see the Golden Shores of The East. Deal?"

"No deal." I stared at him. It wasn't that much of a request!

"Fine. Then what do I win?" I was getting testy; he didn't like what I won? Stupid.

"You win a pat on the back. But I doubt you will win... I never lose." Cocky Bastard... Well, there's no motive for me to win, but I guess when I splayed it before, there wasn't one anyway.

"Fine... You first. You ask me a question, and I answer yes or no. Visa Versa."

"Named after a place?"

"No. Named after a person?"

"Yes. Name after a thing?"

"Yes. Named after a famous person?"

"Sort Of. Named after a dog?"

"Rude, No. Named after an actor?"

"No. Named after something alive?"

"Sort Of. Named after a celebrity?"

"No. Named after a plant?"

"Yes... Named after... a Kage?"

"Close, but no. Hmm... Tsubaki?"

"No... Let's see... Named after... a relative of a kage?"

"Yes. Not Tsubaki... Ayame?"

"No... Recent Kage?"

"Yes. Yuri?"

"No. Asuma?"

"No. Sayuri?"

"No. Oh! Sasuke!"

"... Sakura..."

"Ha! I win! I was right!" I cheered gleefully as I had won our game. Sasuke had gotten very close to winning. My heart stopped when he said Sayuri... It was so close. "But, yes. My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha." I winked at him and noted his rather dull mood.

"Oh don't be so put-out! It was a close game! I almost died when you said Sayuri... And you don't lose anything, so it's a win-win scenario." I smiled at him as he brought his hand down from his mouth a frown clearly visible. The sound of creaking broke our little mood. I looked to the source and saw Naruto glowering in Sasuke's direction.

"Naruto... what...?" I looked between the two. Sasuke's eyes were closed and Naruto was throwing mental kunai at his head. I shook my head and stood. "Naruto, you're ridiculous." I walked towards my wagon before I heard Naruto loudly accuse Sasuke of murder. I turned and saw Sasuke staring menacingly back at Naruto.

"You killed our families!" Naruto advanced on a sitting Sasuke. I was between them in a second, facing Naruto as he approached. He glared at me as if I was Sasuke himself.

"Naruto... He didn't do it, okay? Remember, he was just a kid too! Think!" Naruto had a red aura around him, meaning he was losing control. If I left the two here for a second Sasuke would be dead in said second. I shook my head and held out my arms, ready for the pain that came with keeping Naruto from losing control. His red aura was destructive.

"Naruto! Stop!"

"His family killed our families!"

My senses felt Sasuke tense and stand immediately. He was beside me in a second, glowering at Naruto. The red aura had reached my wrists now, and the pain was unbearable.

"What do you mean?"

"Fifteen years ago! Our caravan was traveling peacefully and then out of nowhere we were attacked. I remember my dad hurrying me out of the wagon. I remember getting a face full of the Uchiha crest! I was carried away and never saw my family again! None of us did! It's because of your stupid clan!"

Naruto's aura had reached my elbows; I was slowly being consumed by his aura. Anything I did couldn't push down the redness. I whimpered as I heard shouts from the other wagons. My arms were now swallowed by the red aura. It was then that I felt another darker, more sinister aura to my side. Sasuke had been enveloped by his own, dark purple haze. Before I felt consciousness leave me I heard Sasuke whisper one word:

"Gypsy"

But it was the malice and pure hatred behind the word that made me fear for not only my life, but also the life of my friends. I was consumed by darkness before anything else happened.

* * *

**There it is. That's honestly the longest chapter I've ever written. ^_^ Let me know what you think, cuz that will probably be what makes me go on with this story... Cheerio!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Whoopee! XD So... I am swamped with schoolwork, but I got a laptop, so hopefully I'll be able to upload/work on my fanfics easier and more often. **

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
I Have This Homage To Pay**

I was acutely aware of the sound of chirping birds. They didn't sound very close, and the sounded soft. The walls of my wagon muffled the noises from outside. I opened my eyes, seeing a familiar dome over my head. My body felt stiff and sore. I sat up, stretching my neck and back. When I went to move my arms I felt shots of pain shoot up them. I looked down at my now tattered long sleeve shirt. My arms were covered with what looked like burn scars. But I knew too well that they were anything but.

Memories of last night flooded into my mind. Realizing that our entire camp could have been destroyed I scrambled outside into the bright light of the day. I winced as the harsh rays stabbed my irises. Once adjusted I looked around. The camp was exactly as it had been the night before. The smoke from the fire rose quietly. The entire camp was absent of any humans. I stepped off of my wagon and looked towards the tree where Sasuke had been sitting last night. The area had been cleaned and there was no sign of the dark haired Uchiha.

I sighed, looking to the ground. He was interesting for sure. But he had sounded 100% full of hatred when he found out we were gypsies. Did it matter? A gypsy is a person too... There's no difference... Is there?

The sound of grunting drew my attention. I peered around my wagon and almost fell over.

Sasuke and Naruto had been tied together around a tree. I assumed Neji tied them up because the rope he had was anti-chakra. I smiled and came around laughing. I held my stomach as I approached the two men. I caught the look of their disheveled faces and practically fell over in a more powerful fit of laughter.

"Sakura! Quick untie me so I can kill him!"

"No! Untie me so I can kill you all!"

I looked at Sasuke incredulously. Did he really think he'd win me over with a phrase like that? Naruto was looking the same. Sasuke had realized what he said and just glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. I went to move my arm when the pain came back. I hissed as my vision blurred.

"Shit..." I stood still, taking deep breaths, waiting for the pain to pass. I'd have to get some ground amaranth when we got to the next town. The only way to heal these was with a putty made from the amaranth grain and water.

"Sakura... You okay?" Naruto had genuine concern in his eyes, and what looked like complete regret. Sasuke watched me with curious eyes, but they were veiled by indifference.

"I'm fine... Naruto... It's just that we ran out of amaranth... so I can't make the putty." Sweat fell down my face as I struggled to remain in control. Only Naruto and I knew what happened when the putty wasn't administered. I saw his contort in fear and shock.

"What?! How can we not have any amaranth!? We had plenty in our last stop!" I saw Sasuke's puzzlement. Feeling obliged to clue him in I walked up to him, holding my arm in front of me.

"Sasuke... yesterday when you and Naruto went head to head, you couldn't have missed the red aura around him, right? Well, he has a dark power sealed within him. My teacher, Tsunade, taught me how to control it. But as you can see, it comes with a price. If the aura touches anything, it's destructive property takes over and kills everything. A few years ago, when the power had overwhelmed him, I stepped in to push it back, but the aura had obscured most of my arms, like it has here. I contacted Tsunade and she told me of a solution that would make the burns go away. However, the burns would spread until it reached the heart, killing its host immediately." He looked surprised, but hid it well. I grabbed his and pressed it onto the burn. I knew he felt the intense heat coming off of it. "Don't worry, it only latches onto you if you have been toughed by the aura itself."

I released his hand and stood where both boys could see me. "None of the others know this, Sasuke, so I'd appreciate it if you kept it under wraps." He didn't respond, so I turned to Naruto.

"How close is it... Sakura?" He sounded strained and upset. I smiled at him and lifted the tattered sleeve. The burns reached my shoulders, stopping right at their base. Naruto's eyes grew wide, and his head sagged down. I looked at him pitifully.

Such a pessimist...

Footsteps approached our area. I turned to see Neji walking over to the two boys. He smirked at them and then turned his attention to me. "Sakura. How are you? That was a nasty encounter." I smiled and assured him that I was all right.

"Very well. As for you two, what lesson have you learned since you were tied there?" We faced the two as they made faces in each others directions.

"That bastard is gonna die when I get loose!"

"You're all dead when I get out of here!"

I shook my head as they began arguing over who would get out first. I looked at Neji, who nodded his head at me. He wandered over to the camp, waking everyone up along the way.

"Listen up boys! We're leaving. You both are coming with us until you learn to get along. Understand?" I was back to my leader mode in a second and watched as their faces grew still and then became very red. Both were less than happy.

"Sakura! Of course I'm coming with you! I live with you guys!"

"I am not going anywhere with you."

I shook my head, answering Sasuke's statement. "You're coming whether you like it or not, Mr. Uchiha. So get used to it. Where's your horse?" I was standing in front of him with my hands on my hips. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"He doesn't like anyone other than me. Steele won't listen to you."

"Steele... appropriate name for your horse."

I straightened and looked around. I saw a large black dot in a small grassy meadow. I walked over to it, making sure that Steele's eyes were able to see me. As I reached the edge of the meadow he raised his head. He stood tall and proud, watching me closely.

"Steele. That's your name, isn't it." I noticed a slight twitch of his ears as I said his name. He was a lot like his master... Good at hiding his expressions.

I approached slowly, my hands held open and slightly in front of me. He lowered his head and he nuzzled my scorched arms. When he finished he looked me in the eye. I smiled sadly at him, knowing animals had the ability to sense things petty humans could not.

"Come on. Let's go get Sasuke. You guys are coming on a trip with us." I turned and began to walk away, hearing Steele's heavy steps follow. I passed Sasuke's shocked face as we continued our walk to the camp. I could hear Naruto's shouts of support as we walked past the tree. Steele snorted and neighed in his face, then continued to follow me. Naruto was silent from then on. I could hear the chuckle of Sasuke as his horse stomped away.

"I'm going to put a saddle on you, okay? It's yours anyway, so you don't need to worry about an unfamiliar feel." I felt that talking to him made him feel more at ease. And I guess it worked. He held still as I prepared him for our departure.

When I finished I gave him some grain and he gobbled it down appreciatively. I packed up all of my things and stuck them into my wagon. I closed and latched the door. When I glanced around the camp was immaculate; as if we'd never been there. There was no sign of a fireplace and no sign of disturbance.

I sighed as Neji came around the corner and regarded my appearance. "What should we do with them... We can't keep them together, and we can't let Sasuke run free. He'll hunt us down. What do you propose?" Neji slouched against my wagon as he spoke.

I had a few options, and none of them were easy. The first thing we knew was that the two had to be separated. The second was that they had to remain bound in the anti-chakra ropes. Six wagons... nine people... one extra horse. So, if Neji sat with Naruto, he could control him. Tenten would drive their wagon, Ino on hers, Hinata hers, Kiba his, and Sasuke... He'd have to be tied to the seat at the front of my wagon. I knew that Ino would want to be paired with him, but even I didn't hate him enough to place him with My horse would have to be tied behind my wagon, and Steele would have to pull... I sighed and relayed my plan to Neji. He was extremely displeased at the thought of being with Naruto the whole trip, but if it kept the peace for a while, he'd do it. I told him to prepare everything and he left.

"Steele... I wonder. Would you mind pulling my wagon? I'd have to ride you, and Sasuke would be right behind you, you'd never have to worry about not seeing him. It's just... we want to keep the two idiots from tearing themselves and us apart. Literally." I watched the horse as he nuzzled my chest. I took that as a yes and tied him to the cart. I then walked over to the two boys and waited silently as they argued over why the sky was blue.

"When you ladies are finished, your carriage awaits." They both looked up excitedly, and then were horrified. Neji stood in front of Naruto's wagon, looking about as miserable as Sasuke. Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"Naruto. You will be riding on your wagon with Neji. You will remain tied up and you will not complain. If you complain I will dump your sorry butt in the next town and leave without you. Understand?" He gulped and nodded. I looked to Sasuke next, noting how he raised his head proudly. I smirked and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"You, Mr. Uchiha. Will be riding on my wagon, you will be tied and you will not complain. Your punishment will be very different if you complain. Since being dumped in the next town would be to your advantage, I will not do that. Do you understand?"

He glowered at me, his eyes threatening every painful death every imagined. I smirked and let go of his chin.

Well, you're certainly assertive. You go girl!

Shut it. I don't need you to narrate my life right now.

Girl! You need me. Admit it. Secondly, you were less than six inches away from his gorgeous lips. That was steamier than a sauna.

That's a one-sided statement.

No it can't be, I'm you and you're me. What I think you think, visa versa.

Whatever.

I left Neji to deal with the two boys as I mounted Steele. I felt both afraid and powerful. He stood tall and proud, strength and power radiating off of him. When I heard Neji whistle I knew we could start our journey to the Golden Coast Of The East. It was a two days trip, but it was going to be so worth it. I assumed it was about ten o'clock in the morning, so if we timed our breaks right we would be halfway there by tonight. I was giddy with excitement.

I could hear the chatter of my friends as we traveled. They talked about goals, dreams, and what they wanted to do when they got there. I smiled to myself, happy to hear their optimism. I was surprised when I didn't hear a peep out of Naruto. Maybe there was hope for the blond idiot.

My arms started to ache. At first it was bearable, but now it had become bothersome. I kept trying to shake out the pain, but it didn't help at all. I clenched my jaw as the pain level jumped. I lowered my head, tensing as I felt the heat spreading. In the back of my mind I felt Steele stop, and a low voice call me name. In no time the rest of the caravan had stopped, everyone looking ahead.

I jumped off of Steele and ran into the forest, letting everyone know I'd be right back. I ran until I reached a small creek. I thrust my arms into the cold stream, feeling the heat subside. I felt the sweat on my face roll down my nose. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. When I had regained control I looked at my arm. The burns had spread about an inch.

Damn... It's moving fast...

I walked back to the caravan, my eyes on the ground. I assured everyone I was all right and then mounted Steele. We continued on for a few hours, not stopping. When the complaints of my comrades were echoing throughout the forest we stopped for a quick break. Everyone stretched and grabbed a snack. I dismounted and grabbed Sasuke's ropes. He awkwardly jumped off the wagon and we walked around. Everyone was by the creek when he spoke to me.

"You're suffering more than you let on. It spread, didn't it. And you didn't tell anyone... What do you seek to gain by not telling them." I stopped and stared at him. That was the most he'd ever said in one breath. And he saw right through me. I scowled at him and continued to walk.

"I am their leader. They look up to me. Yes... it spread. Much more than it did the last time. It's moving quickly... And I gain nothing. I gain the knowledge that they don't worry about me. I'd prefer to have them worry about trivial things than serious things. I can take care of this when I get to the next town." I stared forward, watching a herd of deer walk gracefully through the forest.

Sasuke stopped close behind me, watching the deer too. Once they had all passed we turned and left. I watched as Sasuke gracefully jumped onto the seat and waited for everyone to sound off.

"Hey! Sakura, do you think Sasuke can sit with me? I mean, I can keep him company." Ino looked seductively at Sasuke. I blinked and looked at Sasuke, who looked almost mortified at her sudden appearance so close to him.

"It's up to him..." I smiled to myself as I put the pressure on him. I mounted Steele and waited for his response. Ino walked forwards a ways so Sasuke could see her fully. I shook my head and turned to watch the event. I had a smile on my face when Sasuke looked at me with an evil glare. I shrugged and waited.

"No. As much as your company would be... riveting. I'd rather sit up here. Alone." Ino's seductive smile faltered and she huffed. She stomped back to her wagon and sat in her seat. I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he blamed me completely for what just happened.

"You're going to regret that." I tilted my head at him in an almost innocent manner.

"You mean, when you get loose? You're going to kill us anyways, so I don't see much of a point in doing things I regret." I watched his face turn to a subtle glare.

"You know... We aren't all bad... I mean, there are criminals who reside within your city limits, and they aren't gypsies. And there are gypsies who are good people. Like us. I'm sure you've been with us long enough to know that we aren't the petty thieves that everyone makes us out to be. I heal people, Hinata has baked goods, Ino has her flowers, and Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Kiba all prefom. We don't always get money, but we make people happy, and that's what matters. So, before you judge us so cruelly, look at the people within your own city." We had started moving while I was speaking, and when Sasuke didn't say anything; I figured I'd hit a nerve. I didn't even bother looking back at him.

"My mother, said the same thing the day my father and brother went out to meet your caravan... And it was ten years later that she was cut down by the very thing she defended. So forgive me if I do not believe you. You and your group aren't like any others I've met, but then... They've never lived long enough to prove me wrong." I sharply inhaled, and forced myself not to turn around.

So... he killed them without even a second thought... How cruel.

I couldn't stop what I did next. I stopped Steele, dismounted, walked back to Sasuke and punched him in the face. I felt tears prick my eyes as his head whipped around in surprise and fury.

"You sick bastard! What'd you do with the children? The elderly! The sick and dying! You just slaughtered them without a second thought? That makes you no better than a murderer. Gypsies may be thieves and tricksters, but I have never met a gypsy that kills. How do you know it wasn't some common citizen that killed your mother? Did you see the proof that it was indeed a gypsy! You've killed so many of us! And it's wrong!" I couldn't stop the proceeding tears that fell down my face. It was my goal in life to save the dying and help the helpless. And the man in front of me undid everything that I fought for.

"I spend every waking minute trying to help those who cannot help themselves. And the dying? I heal them! And you know what? I enjoy helping people! To see their loved ones happy and know that they will live to see more sunsets and more sunrises. You're no better than scum. You kill mercilessly... which makes you worse than us..." I jumped off the wagon, leaving a shocked Sasuke in my wake. I looked to the sky and figured it was around five.

"Everyone, unload. We'll rest here for tonight." I didn't bother letting them respond. I unhitched Steele and mounted.

"Run Steele. Fast and far. Please." He stepped back before sprinting forward. I could hear my name being called but I ignored it. I let my tears fall and felt my frustration slip out of my body as we ran. Steele was fast and powerful. When we reached a Cliffside, I dismounted and walked to the edge. I could see the entire forest below me. The sky was clear and the air cleansing. The sun was just above the mountain edges, ready to let the moon take over. I sat down and watched the sun set and the moon come out of its hiding place.

I figured the time for my return had come. I stood, whipping the dirt off of my pants and mounted Steele. We ran, but not as fast. His breathing was steady and fast. I saw the light of the fire and the outline of our circle. I brought Steele to a walk and entered the campsite. I tied him up and gave him a bucket full of water. I felt the eyes of everyone on me, but no on dared to speak. When Steele was finished, I walked into my wagon and closed the door.

Sasuke

I was livid. She had punched me, given me a speech that had stirred something inside of me, and then taken my horse. My original theories about Steele being obedient to only one had been squashed like a bug. He still didn't like the others, but somehow she was the perfect exception. I was surrounded by people once she had left, all of them asking what had happened. I glared at every one of them, and ignored Naruto's yells to be cut loose so he could kill me. When I resorted to staring at the last place I saw Sakura and my horse, everyone left. Eventually Neji came over and let me down, placing my on a sleeping bag close to the fire.

Everyone spoke in hushed voices; speculative looks shot my way every break. I ignored them and focused on what Sakura had said. She had basically repeated exactly what my mother had said all those years ago. And then she accused me of being a murderer. Sure I had killed. It was my job. I had to become merciless and stone cold. I had been ordered to kill them, for they had been outlawed and they knew very well that if they entered Konoha, they'd be destroyed.

But... Was I really no better than scum... She lived to help people... and I lived to end their lives... I knew not what exactly these people had done, but I knew that they had to be taken care of before more people were robbed or killed. It was inevitable; a gypsy would kill if necessary, and it would become necessary in their lifetime. The heavy footsteps of Steele broke my reverie. I watched as Sakura dismounted and gave him a bucket of water. I made sure to look like I was glaring at her, but she did not turn around. The faces of her comrades bore into her back.

She entered her wagon, and did not emerge. When the fire had almost died out, Neji called for everyone to get to bed. I watched as everyone crawled into his or her wagons. Naruto had to have Neji's assistance. I was surprised when everyone had closed the doors, leaving me alone outside. I was still tied up, but that didn't mean I couldn't get away. I silently jumped onto my feet, hopping to Steele, who looked at me.

"Steele, down. We need to get out of here." The horse did not move. My frustration had become evident. "Steele. Down. Now." He still did not move. I let a furious breath out and turned to see Sakura standing by the door to her wagon. She had a messy ponytail and loose fitting clothes.

"It's gonna be cold tonight Sasuke..." She barely whispered, but I could still hear her. I looked up and caught a glimpse of the moon. It had a short ring surrounding it, proving her statement. I looked back down to her, and saw her closer than before.

"You can sleep in my wagon... It's meant for a family, so there's two beds." She waited for me to move, and when I did she walked over and held the door open. I peered inside and saw a neat little abode. It was immaculately clean. Trunks under each bed and maps hung on the walls. I awkwardly stepped inside and waited for her to enter. Once she closed the door she lit a candle, which illuminated the entire room. She grabbed a trunk and pulled out some blankets from inside.

I assumed she was placing them on what would be 'my' bed for the night. I sat down, feeling the ropes dig into my skin. I doubt she trusted me enough to undo them. Hell, I wouldn't trust me. I rested on my back as she blew out the candle and took her own bed. The shifting of her linens silenced after a moment. I would have to thank her for her hospitality... but if I did she may think of it as too much.

"Thank you... Sakura..." I murmured, hearing her breathing stop. I smirked to myself. And then added "But this doesn't change anything. You won't change my mind about them." About you.

"I know... Goodnight Sasuke." I blinked in surprise, glad it was dark; I was pretty sure I let my mask falter at that. 'Good Night...' When was the last time I heard that... I couldn't rememeber.

Sakura

I don't know what possessed me to let Sasuke in last night. But it was worth it in the morning. I woke up to see Sasuke sleeping soundly in the bed across from me. I stretched and opened my door. There was frosty dew on the ground. The horses, including Steele, had nestled together to keep warm. My breath lingered on the air. I watched as it floated upwards and into invisibility.

Neji was stoking a fire when I stepped onto the ground. The next thing I was aware of was a frantic Ino screaming about something.

"Ino! Stop! What is it?" I looked at her, trying to urge her to form coherent thoughts and words.

"Sasuke! He's gone!" She started frantically whining about how her chance at love was gone. I shook my head and threw a pinecone at her head.

"Hey! Pig! It's all right. He's in there..." I pointed to my wagon and looked back at her to see her fuming. She practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"You slept with my future husband?! What the Hell forehead! Seriously! That's such a bitch move!" Ino advanced on me. I held my hands up trying to console her. "Hey! Don't be stupid! I didn't! Have you seen the ground! He would have frozen to death if he stayed outside last night!" I grabbed a clean frying pan and used it as a shield. Ino's throws were more accurate than I'd like, luckily, I had a pan to protect me.

"You could've let him in my wagon!" I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

"You would've raped him!"

"No! He would've liked it!"

"I think that I would have decided that for myself."

Ino and I froze and looked at the door of my wagon. An irritated Sasuke stood at the entrance, looking between the two of us. Ino dropped her pinecones and smiled innocently at Sasuke. Sasuke regarded her as he usually did... A blank stare. I looked between the two, sensing Ino's discomfort at being watched. I sighed and put the pan back where I found it. I nudged Ino's shoulder with my own and grinned. The sun was just peeking through the trees, which meant it was before 8. Before long Kiba and Akamaru emerged, begging for breakfast. I agreed that it was time for a meal. I walked to Hinata's wagon and knocked, when I heard nothing I opened the door. To my utter surprise Naruto was in the same bed as her, both sound asleep cuddling.

I slammed the door shut, eyes wide. I hadn't registered if they were... clothed or not. And frankly, I did not want to know. I got strange looks those of us who were awake. I looked at Sasuke and saw his arched brow. Ino and Neji waited to hear my report, but I just walked away. I felt heat in my cheeks as I stepped into my wagon and shut the door. Now would be a good time to change; I didn't want to be out there when Neji found the two of them... No way...

I put on a bright red blouse and some black pants. The it me quite well, and flattered my curves. I put on my riding boots making sure my hidden dagger was inside. I put my hair in a messy, loose ponytail and exited the wagon. Outside was an impressive sight to behold. Hinata and Ino stood to the side of the camp, Hinata's face bright red and her slender frame trembling. Neji held Naruto's shirt by the collar and lifted him against a tree. Tenten simply sat by the fire drinking a cup of tea, staying out of the fray. Lucky her… Sasuke had a smug and humored look on his face as he sat tied up against an adjacent tree. I heard the click of my boots as the hit the wooden steps. Everyone turned to look at me, some relieved, some furious. Naruto had a look on his face that made me feel little a savior. Hinata had an ashamed, embarrassed face, and avoided eye contact with me. Neji's fury turned to me as he let Naruto fall to the ground with a thud.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me they were alone together in there!" I could practically see fumes coming out of his ears.

"Did it not cross your mind Neji, that I had no idea? I simply opened the door, felt extremely awkward, and left. I let you take care of it because I knew you wanted to. Comprende?" He looked him dead in the eye, waiting for him to give his next retort. He silly narrowed his eyes and turned to Naruto.

"If you so much as look at my cousin again I will end you, Naruto." He stomped off into his wagon, slamming the door behind him. Tenten took a swig of her tea and then stood. I watched as she placed her cup on the table and looked at me.

"I'll take care of him. Make sure Naruto is hidden…." She was about to turn and leave when I trapped her with a question.

"How do you propose we keep him away from Neji when he's traveling with Neji?" She turned slowly on her heel, looking shocked. I smirked at her and waited. No on else seemed to be offering any ideas up, so I decided to help them out a bit.

"If you were wondering, I do have an idea…. but if you don't want to use it, that's fine too. I'm sure Naruto would love to sit with the harbinger of his death." I watched Naruto's face as he realized what I said was true. I lifted my eyebrows at him and smiled.

* * *

**There it is. Unfortunatly I don't have Microsoft Word on my laptop, so there's no way for me to tell how long the chapters are... :( But I'll give it my best shot each time. R&R!**


End file.
